


Mr. Bodt is actually super hot?

by catsincafes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hot teacher Marco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsincafes/pseuds/catsincafes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein looks like a worm and has the hots for his niece's teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Bodt is actually super hot?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [approaching_asymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/approaching_asymmetry/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> hey, yo! I really enjoyed drawing this, it was a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy it as well.


End file.
